


Comet Girl

by BigG1999



Series: ClexaHalloweenWeek2017 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week, Doctor Clarke, F/F, Fluff, Hospitals, Lexa Lives, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: Trick or treat at the hospital.#ClexaHalloweenWeek





	Comet Girl

“I’m so happy you decided to come,” Clarke says, grabbing Lexa’s hand, “and just wondering, what the fuck are you?”

Lexa laughs, squeezing Clarke’s hand, “I’m comet girl, duh.”

Clarke laughs, “how long did it take you to put that in your hair? God that’s amazing.”

“Shut up,” Lexa grins, her face a shade of red, leading Clarke foreward, “so where are we stationed?”

“X-ray room thirteen,” Clarke points down a hallway.

Lexa smiles, taking the the tacky halloween decorations hanging from the walls that are normally a sterile white. 

“It’s almost time! Hurry up!” a nurse shoos them from her spot in the break room.

“We’re getting there!” Clarke laughs, taking the lead. 

“Who are you anyways?” Lexa questions as they enter the exam room.

“Becky Lynch, duh. Do you have any idea how many of these kids love WWE? John Cena is going to be here next month to see Jonny.”

“That’s so sweet. Jonny will be so happy,” Lexa says, hiding the tears in her eyes by pouring a bag of candy into a bowl.

_ If he makes it until then.  _ Clarke bites her bottom lip, looking up to blink away tears. 

“Hey, no tears tonight. It’s time to have some fun,” Lexa says softly, offering a smile.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Clarke nods, putting on her best face just in time for a knock at the door.

Lexa grins, almost jumping into action to open the door, something she will always deny.

“Trick or treat!” a small boy yells, his wheelchair made into a boat, an eyepatch and a smile on this face.

“How are you Brandon? What do you want? M&Ms or skittles?” Lexa questions, crouching down to talk to the child.

“‘Kittles! Pees!” he says, holding out his bag, careful of the wires attached to himself.

“Here you go Blackbeard,” Clarke grins, giving him a package of skittles and earning a huge toothless grin.

“Thank you Clarke, I mean, Becky,” he laughs.

“You’re welcome,” Clarke laughs, shutting the door as his nurse wheels him to the next room.

Lexa laughs, her hands finding Clarke’s hips, pulling her close. 

“I think you may like this more than the kids do,” Clarke chuckles.

“I love this almost as much as I love you,” Lexa whispers, giving behind her ear.

“Then I guess we’ll have to do this every year.”

“We have for the past three.”

“And we will for the next thirty.”

* * *

 

“Clarke, come on! Somebody’s going to take our spot!” Lexa says, tugging on Clarke’s arm.

“Nobody is going to take our room babe,” Clarke laughs, falling into a jog to keep up with Lexa.

“It’s the best spot!” Lexa argues as they reach the supply closet. 

Clarke laughs, “you just love the kids.”

“It’s the first room they get to Clarke, we get the best reaction!” Lexa grins, pouring some candy into a dish.

“Only took us ten years to realize that.”

“It’s almost time,” Lexa claps her hands in excitement, jumping in place.

“God I love you, you fucking dork,” Clarke says, grabbing Lexa’s chin and leading her into a kiss.

Lexa kisses back immediately, then sighs in content, ending the kiss to rest her forehead against Clarke’s. 

A knock on the door interrupts them, Lexa pulling away with a bright smile to open it, not noticing Clarke descend to the floor.

“What’s going on?” Lexa questions the empty hallway, disappointment showing on her face, not noticing the camera hidden in the fake skeleton pointed towards the door.

“There’s nobody there,” Lexa states, turning around.

_ WHAT THE FUCKK!!!!!! _

Lexa falls on her ass, literally falls from shock. She’s so stunned she doesn’t hear the children's laughter from the room right next door, where she is currently on a flat screen.

“Baby are you okay?” Clarke questions, not moving from her own spot on the ground, on one knee, with a box in her hand.

“Are you really doing this?” Lexa questions, not moving from hers, flat on her back.

“Yeah,” Clarke nods.

“Jesus Clarke,” Lexa sighs, sitting up, “you couldn’t tell me to spice it up? You’re proposing to Comet Girl.”

“Lexa,” Clarke says, her voice shaking, “will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Lexa smiles, crawling over to Clarke, who has tears of joy running down her face.

Lexa falls on top of her, pressing kisses onto her face, causing her to bust into laughter.

“Yay! They getting married!” a child yells from the viewing room, his voice carrying to the couple, causing them to laugh ever harder.


End file.
